


The Clit

by Midnight_Blue33



Category: Selena Gomez (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piss, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Blue33/pseuds/Midnight_Blue33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selena breaks a squad rule and Taylor has found a way to punish her. Though it punishes her to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clit

**Author's Note:**

> This would never happen in real life.

Selena: Hello...anyone...Please help me! ,help me please!

I was calling for help due to the fact I can't see anything. I was kidnapped and blindfolded when I stepped out of my hotel room in Vegas the day after my Revival tour kicked off. I don't know how long I've been here. For the past hour or so I've been trying to get someone here. I heard a door being opened as a ghust of cold wind entered the room making my bare nipples harden and be sore. 

Selena: Is there anyone here...please help me out of here.

I said asking a person or people who'd just entered the room as my arms were tied to a chain. So I've been standing up for an hour or so. 

???: This her boss...she got a banging body,better that the last time...sorry boss.

Was all I heard as I felt a warm had touch my ass. I moved forward which caused me to hit another body a guy, who started touching my breasts. I tried going back only to be pulled by the chain in the air where the two warm bodies with a third caught me on my descent down.

???: You boys have fun with her ,but don't ruin her for me.

I heard a female voice , as it sound vaguely familiar. My thought was stopped as I felt a quick lick to my left nipple.

Selena: Stop it, please stop...y-y-you don't need to do this...

I started stuttering as I heard a chuckle from one of the bodies.

???: Listen here bitch were not going to stop, because you won't want it to stop.

His voice loud as I felt a pinch on my right nipple, a slow massage on the right. I was holding back a moan. Fingers slowly moving down from by neck , to breasts grabbing both breasts in circular motion earning a groan which completely left my mouth without thought. A snicker left one of the bodies. These fingers stoped at my waist as they tiptoed near the appex of my body. Feeling the bush of my vagina being trampled I let out a huge moan. It hasn't been a long time since I've done it somebody , but it has been months since someone has done me hard and good. 

???: Look at the slut she, moaning already and I haven't even done anything yet.

A deep voice filled the room. I whimpered at being called a slut. Slut,whore and bitch those words turned me on so much that I would have sex with my fans even with those who are underaged. I felt a finger pinch my clit, one , two , three and four as I moaned louder and louder for each. Slaps quickly held at my pussy all avoiding , yet stimulating my clit.

???: look at the size of that clit.

Said one about my clit that huge which is huge.

???: I would mistake that clit for a small penis. 

That's what my co-star David Henrie said while we were sexting which led to sex and my on-and-off boyfriend Justin Bieber with the 2 inch dick rode my clit seeing as his dick is small enough to be mistaken for a clit. I moaned again as another loud smack hit my pussy. His rough fingers going down seeing that my pussy was beyond wet. A finger rubbed my loose pussy lips getting precum on it. I felt hand my ass again.

Squeezing my ass hard I groaned in pain. As my ass cheeks were forced apart. Two fingers from seperate hands touched my pussy as the other went into my pussy hole. I moaned when it went in, going in and outing my hips trying to match the pace. While on the other side my ass a finger crept into my butthole I moaned loudly. I'm being double penetrated by fingers while my nipples are being stimulated. I am currently in sexual heaven.

Fingers were added into vagina as a second to third. I groaned and moaned hips matching the slow torture of the fingers. While the fingers at my butt where going fast making me unable to match. While the nipples were being pinched and sucked like a new boen baby to it mothers tit for milk. Four fingers were in my pussy hole stretching it, what was left is the thumb which currently creeping itself to my vagina. With the thumb fitting itself I moaned loudly sure that places around this room can hear me.

A blunt object tapped my cheek of my ass. Another blunt object hitting my left cheek this time. I felt the two blunt heads touch together rubbing each other and a kiss behind me. With no lube and lack of prepartion (though prep was only one finger and it was fast) a dick 8 inches entered my non-exsistent ass. The burn I moaned at liking the pain , making me even wetter. Moaning loudly at the slow paced in and out, my vagina now which was completely loose due to the mans' knuckles which entered. My breath caught as I felt another cock enter my ass. Going against the other at the same speed hitting my g-spot _again,again and again_.

My vagina could not be felt in comparison to my ass. I groaned as I felt the fist leave my vagina , though feeling a thick, blunt cock head on my thigh teasing me as it rubbed up and down. Until it reached my vagina going in with one powerful thrust. I sobbed a massive cry as the other two dicks went at the pace of the vagina now going a little faster , but not fast enough to make me cum.

I'm a withering mess, I'm shaking , moaning and groaning as I claw on the mens bodies. My orgasm is coming close which these men decide that it is time to speed up. In seconds I cum squiting transparent liquid from my vagina hitting the body in front. I'm still being fucked through my orgasm and it's not nice I'm too sensitive for this now. As it feels like my vagina and ass are burning. They go faster no longer considering my body with my needs leading me to cum in total of three times. All pulling out I whimper at the pain and empty feeling between my legs. I feel hot cum hit my body, covering me from head to toe.

???: Good job boys, you can leave now. 

Said the female voice. As I could hear footsteps walking away. High heels clicked in my direction. As the blindfold was taken off I had to blink , eyes had to readjust to the light. In front of me was my best friend! Taylor Swift. Wearing a short white boob tube dress which ended at the start of her thighs. Stockings that you could still see her legs which I noticed she had vibrating panties on as they were moving at her vaginal area. White high heels and toe nails painted red

Selena: Taylor your behind this.

I'm in total shock as my bestie planned for me to get raped by three guys.

Taylor: Yeah , I mean you disobeyed my squad rules and I've been wanting to do this for a long time.

She said while , the cloth my hands where being hold onto were getting loose. My pussy soaking wet as I thought of ways that I could dominate Taylor. She moans her head going back as she held the remote control to her panties. My feet going down as I gently reach the mattres which Taylor has not noticed too focused of the stimulation of her pussy. Pushing her down onto the mattres down with me I held her down being the stronger of us two. 

Selena: You whore coming into this room with this sex toy in your panty, pleasuring your self while you should be pleasuring me , you slut. 

I said removing the remote from her into my hands. Putting the level to one which only creates a buzz. She moaned a no. I looked at my left side seeing all the other sex toys she brought intending to use them on me well no way. I saw a vibrating egg, a strapon and a double ended didlo. Seeing these things I knew I wouldn't need the strapon or didlo since I've got my clit. As it has pleased everyone from Demi Lovato, Kylie and Kendall Jenner, Justin Bieber, Jeniffer Aniston , Gigi Hadid, Cara Delevinge , Lorde, Chloe Mortez and my tv mother Maria Barrera.

Selena: Looks like someone was prepared to get _fucked **hard**_.

Taylor: I was after you disobeyed that rule which you interacted with Demi.

She said moaning lowly. I felt bad cause I did disobey her rule,but I needed to be dominate in this area of our friendship.

Selena: Sorry baby girl,but _Daddy_ was a little drunk to remember anything.

Daddy was the name I made sure all the people I slept with called me. Even Justin had to call me that and that was _sexy_ when his huge ass cheeks clenched and he moaned the name out. Especially when he wore **my** big shirt, showing others that he belonged to me and nobody else. Putting my face above Taylors I spoke.

Selena: Open your mouth wide for Daddy and I'll reward you.

Opening her mouth quickly , I rubbed my loose pussy in her mouth as her flicked tongue my clit and pussy walls. Holding her head close I came for the fourth time.

Selena: There it is baby lick it all up, but you still gotta wait for your surprise.

She ate me out quickly again finding the need for her prize. I came again this time holding her head really close.

Selena: You ready baby, cause I am.

A moan was a reply , as Selena released her piss down her friends mouth. Who greedily is drinking it all down like it is a gift from a goddess.

Selena: You really are a slut, drinking all my piss like that. Though baby girl have you tried to replace me in the squad.

Taylor: With Camila Cabello , but she's not good _Daddy_ , she doesn't satisfy me.

Selena: She doesn't satisfy you how.

Taylor: She can't take orders. When she moans she's high pitched so it's annoyiong as her voice. And her pussy god it smells bad down there.

My substitute failed to satisfty Taylor wasn't news to me. As the poor girl had told me already braging to me that she and Taylor had done it. And that meant a next step in their relationship. Poor girl.

Selena: Well baby, Daddy is here and ready to take care of her girl.

Standing up I pulled the zip at the back to see Taylor's full lingere. A white lacy bra with a garter belt all matching the white lacy panty with light pink bows. Small breasts outlined simply with the pink lace and niples showing as wholes were put in place for these. Same with the underwear,though it vibrated on the clit and pussy it had a hole which allowed fucking and so did the stockings. That I had been currently loving.Getting the egg vibrator,I swiftly put it into her butt hole which she moaned.Using the remote I put both vibrators on medium which made them vibrate normaly. I walked across the room to fetch a chair placing it directly infront of Taylor 

Selena: Come on baby girl, Daddy wants a show before I fuck you hard enough that you won't be able to walk.

Taylor obeying immediately opened her legs wide enough for me to see her whole. She looked like she was going to take off her stockings , but I stopped her as I would fuck her with them on. So instead she played with her small pink nipples, pinching the delicate skin till a red rose bloomed around the nipple. Feeling my clit erect I pulled it from my hairy vagina which Taylor caught sight of, eyes bulging at the size of my clit.

Selena: Baby girl look at what you're doing to _Daddy_ making my clit big for you, just look Taylor, your clit so small compared to mine. 

Taylor: Yes _Daddy_ so small compared to yours.

Selena: I'll **fuck** you so **hard** baby even when you pass out , I'll fuck you then.

A moan was my reply as Taylor added a finger into her soaking pussy. A pussy so wet that the precum was soaking the mattres and you could see it.

Selena: Who said you could fuck yourself with a finger!

Taylor whimpered at the vibrators were switched off, taking her fingers out she played with her nipples once again.Which her daddy, being I, enjoyed the sight as I turned to vibrators on low, torturing her for her mistake.

Selena: You're lucky I'm going fuck you , you whore so don't ruin it.

Getting off the high of controling someone in bed, stroking my clit remembering the last time I'd controled someone like this. I forced Justin to dress in drag then got him fucked by Orlando Bloom,Drake Bell, Usher,,Alfredo and One Direction though he wasn't allowed to cum at all.Until I fucked him on my clit after I came for the fifth time that night.Feeling ready to fuck I called Taylor over like you would a pet. She rushed over.

Selena: Daddy is tired so your gonna ride me and you don't cum until I've cum eight times with you.

Taylor: Eight times daddy , but-

Selena: Eight times it would have been three but you touched yourself.

Lowering herself onto clit slowly I pushed her down, she moaned loudly from my action. Using her hips she rolled them for friction as it also touched my pussy. I decided to play with my breasts holding them comparing them to Taylors. My breasts are bigger and my tits are smaller yet a light shade of brown dusted them. While Taylors are small like she an A cup,has huge tits and their colour is light pink. I touched her soft skin at her shoulders electing a moan. I unclapsed her bra as the A cup breasts sagged down, showing age.

Selena: Baby , suck on Daddys tits like there is milk in them.

Still fucking herself on me she sucked on my tits. Softly as she breathed warm air over my right.Her ministartions caused me to cum my first one half an hour later.

Selena: Ooh...baby look I'm cumming, from your long body baby. Look baby.All your doing with your A size boobs.

I said as Taylor moaned as I thrust my hip up to meet her downward thrust. I decided to play with her tits , pinching them, slowly roatating.

Taylor: Daddy please (moan) ifffff ya (groan) do that I'll cum and then-(whimper)

I shushed her as I pumped into her fast cumming again only 15 minutes. I decided to get her off me again as I needed her to clean my pussy and drink my piss.

Selena: There ya go baby girl, clean daddy all clean and I might surprise you again.

I said taunting her of the suprise which she new of. With a good try she cleaned me and I came again making it my third time cumming. Cleaning that I pissed after , drinking my piss like its her favorite drink in the world.

Selena: I've cum three times baby you've got five times baby. Baby suck my clit would ya.

Going for my clit she licked the slit. I groaned pushing her head down quickly so she has all of my clit in her mouth. I felt that she was starting to gag on my clit I loved the feeling. After sometime of gagging I pulled her head up and down as I put the vibrator level two notches low of medium. Causing her to moan. Before I cum again I pulled her off and she rode me again. Causing me to moan again for the fourth time. Cuming for the fifth and sixth time was boring , but when it was the seventh time I got excited as I delayed me cumming. Which I had done at Justin whenever I felt if he and some other girl(Hailey Baldwin,Barbra Palvin and Miranda Kerr) were getting to close.

I could see Taylor was getting irritated and tired that I wasn't cumming for the seventh time. Though I had cum 10 minutes apart from the fifth and sixth.Holding Taylors hips I thrust into her hard, causing her to Whimper out a plea for her cum which I denied with a enthusiastic smile. I roughly plow into her putting all my anger in as the vibrators were close to high. Broken pleas came after I came for the seventh time. Putting the vibrator on its lowest level of high I fucked her even though it looked like she was trying to get off.

Taylor: Da...ddddddd...yyy please....STOP...I'mggggg....onnnnnnaaa..ccckkkcccummmmmmmm.

Selena: No you won't baby girl.You won't do that to your daddy. When she's so close , because your a good girl and good girls get rewarded.

Taylor: Ckkkcc...ause...I..III..am...aaaaaa...gooooood...giiirlll.

Selena: Yes you are baby.

I said kissing her sweat stained forhead. A few more mintues I came letting Taylor finally cum which she whimpered. She fell off onto the mattress looking like she would pass out. I went down and placed myself between her legs for the whole. She was trying to kick me away. Though I stopped her.

Selena: Remember what I said baby I'll fuck you even if your passed out. 

Smirking at Taylors face in true horror as I fucked her hard hitting her g-spot on contact. She whimpered due to being oversensitive passing out.Which let me fuck her straight for and two hours and a half with Taylor cuming for about 9 times now. After she came for the 11th time,Taylor woke up staring at me as I got up.Putting my drenched pussy on her face ,she ate me out causing me to get horny and I pissed once more on her face. 

Selena: One last fuck for the road baby girl.

Taylor whimpered in protest as she was oversensitive beyond belief and one touch would make her cum. I put my clit inside her again she came after my fifth thrust throwing her head back. I came for the last time after my twenty second thrust. Leaving Taylors pussy wide, cum over flowing looking like a good cream pie any would want to lick, maybe Hailee Steinfeld would do that she does need a boost in her career.

Getting up I from the mattress I put on her dress for clothes. I put on her vibrators to the highest high. She choked a sob attempting to take off her panties , but I stopped her.

Selena:You won't take out these vibrators until you see,Daddy again baby girl.And for reassurance on my wish I'm leaving with the remote so you're pussy will always look like cream pie.Though I'll leave it on the highest level.

I spoke as I saw that Taylor had cum already during my speach adding more cum to her cream pie.

Selena: Though if you need someone to fuck you while I'm on tour use a dildo or call Katy she wouldn't mind fucking you.

Hearing whimpers as my reply I left with the remote in my hand. Leaving Taylor to cum and cum,cum,cum,cum,cum and again cum until we met again. Which hopefully would be a long time.


End file.
